unofficial_spartanmazdapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Hades
Lord Hades the Tombtaker,Undertaker of Guardian and Tombs also known as the Deadgod,Guide of the Underworld the Dead Cat,Dialogue with M'ia the Unseen One,Hades, the Unseen One and the Deadman of The Daedra,Varieties of Faith in the Empire is the main antagonist in expansion and Daedric Prince of the Dead, who spheres death, barrows, burials, and deceased. He is mostly to be called the "Guardian of the Dead and Tombs". He was also known for his manipulation to mortals, and while ruled the dead, assisted by others over whom he had complete authority. Hades and Boethiah is considered siblings and somewhat have a good relationship, which she had made Hades as her the Dunmer God of Manipulation and was devoted with the Dark Elves. The summoning date of Hades is the 6th of Sun's Height. Rumors has it had said that The Deadman either his aspect or an mystery. By game *Aspect of Hades (Skyrim) *Hades (Underworld) *Hades (Online) **Hades (Cat) Background and personality Sometimes called Aides,Hades and Bretons Odin, Haades, Hades is considered one of the most neutral of the Daedric Princes by the Bretons, and the Dunmer, and was known for his manipulation to mortals.Hades's Madness He is traditionally depicted as a undead warlord-like King, with Undead armor that described as the King. According to his followers, Hades acts the most overtly out of all the Daedric Princes. He appears to enjoy suffer and pain, and his cults often stage huge tournaments to the death to win the Prince's favor. According to Undertaker of Guardian and Tombs, Hades' official name was Aides, and that Rasmanl, his procurer was in fact, an half-breed with Nordic and Breton heritages. Hades is dark, morbid, and stern. He could be at times unpitying, or even cruel, but he is always just in his decisions. He is not an evil God as many seem to think, but instead a God in a 'darker' position than most. He shows intense passion and love, but usually only toward his wife and queen Persephone who he kidnapped and raped. Meanwhile that Hades was a fierce, evil, and selfish ruler who seldom traveled above ground because he was jealous of his brothers and the rights they possessed. However, Hades didn't allow any of his subjects to escaped the Underworld. and there were very few individuals who visited it's Maeldr himself, made him the most feared and most hated of the Aedra and the Daedric Princes, exacted Hades' brother, Boethiah. He also was very cunning lord, and was able to capture mortal as his wife while she was picking flowers numphys. Even among scholars, who frequently reject the common notion that Daedra are all demons, Hades is very evil with madness. He like death and destruction and resurrection. The House of Hades was described as a full of "guests," though he rarely left the Underworld. He considered one of the strongest of the Daedra, like Mehrunes Dagon. Appearance Hades's appearance as mainly a powerful undead draugr who have only heard his name and of his Sphere.It only appears after his mortal-life's death. He often appears on Nirn as a undead-like warlord king, in skeleton-like uniform from Dragon bones. The re-appears in Fourth Era after being defeated during the Second Era, as a skeleton or draugr-like warlord king. Upon being defeated by Marcella Septim, the appears of his facial explains that he had gray hair, being that while his real-life death and appears as demiprince, his appearance as gray-hair king. History Early mentions of Hades In the late Merethic Era, a group of Atmorans, led by Ysgramor, left their homeland called Atmora and sailed to Tamriel due to the presence of a civil war in Atmora. The most popular Atmoran Prince Rasmanl, sided and joined Ysgramor and his two sons, Yngol and Ylgar, who survived and returned to Atmora. After being defeated by the elves, the wounded Hicheth, Ysgramor and his two sons, Yngol and Ylgar returned to Atmora which the civil war had ended. Rasmnal recovered and become one of the leaders alongside with and as Ysgramor's Lieutenant called the Five Hundred Companions and return to Tamriel, a period of time known as The Return.Songs of the Return, Vol 56 Rasmanl was involved during Day of Final Passage and later as the Nordic-Falmer War; he Expansion and Elven slaughter by the Five Hundred ended with the final breath of Ysgramor. It is said to have been seen all over Tamriel as a huge dark storm, and left even the fiercest warriors grieving. Ysgramor was adopted Rasmanl and thus he was now member of the his dynasty. Ysgramor said to be first ruler of Kingdom of Skyrim and with Rasmanl, which aged youngest age of about nineteen was given the Jarlship of was going to be Whiterun Hold, Rasmanl the rank as the first world-known Jarl of Whiterun. Rasmnal then reigned with Ysgramor's behave, about sixteen years until Jarl Rasmanl's death, possibility was assassinated by Elves (now called the Falmar). Rasmnal's son, Rhyrlill was succeeded him. After Rasmanl's death with his soul rested known as Sovngarde. Long after his death, a group of known as the Nercomancers broke into his tomb and evil-self was summoned and which become known as Hades.The Rise and Fall of Rasmanl Similar when Trinimac become Malacath. Septim Empire and first defeat During the exodus of the start of Septim Empire, Hades created his own plane of oblivion and was start completed, he than start to become ruler of the all Undead; and start rival with Molag Bal, even though the two Daedric Princes who at rival with each other, started to made a alliance to destroy and defeated Hades back to his plane of oblivion. Involvement with the Hero of Kvatch During the Oblivion Crisis, Hades found an aware alliance with Mehrunes Dagon's invasion of Cyrodiil and that triggers after the assassination of Uriel Septim VII. A prisoner who later to become the Hero of Kvatch, who saves Kvatch and Bruma from the Daedra attacks. Then become secure the heir of the throne which later to become Martin Septim as Emperor. Dagon invaded the Imperial City, but only to defeated by the Hero, but only to truly the Martin becomes an avatar of Akatosh, which and fuses with Martin and defeated Dagon finally. After the events of post Oblivion Crisis. the Hero soon later to become Lord Crusader, after collecting all the other Crusader relics: the Boots, Gauntlets, Helm, Cuirass, Shield, Sword and the Mace and defeating Umaril the Unfeathered, and soon going to the Shivering Isles, later becoming either Duke/Duchess of Mania or Dementia, and defeated Daedric Prince Jyggalag, and become the new Lord Sheogorath, Prince of Madness. After Hades that the Hero become the new Prince of Madness, the involvement with the Hero had ended as the Hero becomes turning into insanity 200 years later. Return and second defeat After almost three eras since Hades defeated. Many rumors that his undead small army reaches all across Tamriel. When the Second Septim Dynasty was re-born by Emperor Reman Septim, Cyrodiilic Army defeated the Undead Army who was stationed and waited in Cyrodiil. With Cyrodiil out of the question, he failed multiple times through out Tamriel. In 4E 192, Marcella Septim went to crusade and travel to Hades's plane of oblivion to deal with Hades . Upon Marcella Septim and Hades met, the two went to duel. Hades was too powerful and severe wounded Dragonborn, with she was growing weak and contuining dueling. Marcella use her thu'um against Hades. The wounded Marcella then saved by ghostly Rasmanl before Hades about to end her, both Marcella Septim and Rasmanl finally defeated Hades.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Second Edition: Cyrodiil Final return The return of Hades sparked rumors in Cyrodiil and Tamriel, even it starting the rumors sometimes after Marcella Septim's death and turned into the Goddess Marcella. Plenty small bands of Undead rumored and spotting all over Tamriel. During the Fifth Era or Hades calls it, the return or the darkness era. The return of Hades considered Marcella that she will defeating him once more as rumors that his Undead army plunged Tamriel with the UnDead Army. Since Marcella Septim's descendants went extinct after Emperor Titus Septim III's death in 5E 725. Invasion of Tamriel During the plot of , Melgreah, Priestess of Auri-El serves the Emperor Titus III as his champion and become the Champion of Cyrodiil. During the events of the Orsinium invasion of Cyrodiil, led by Shamar gro-Rogdul, which killed the Emperor and Shamar become the usurper, but Melgreah helped General Lioninus Avento to re-took the Imperial City and killed Shamar and General become the first Emperor of the Avento Dynasty, which the crown was giving to Lioninus Avento and accepted the crown. He appointed his new commander, Tauraril Athan, now called Athan to seek to deal with his grandson. Hades's plans were foiled. Hades was forced to confront and woundedly Marcella Septim one-on-one and Hades was defeated. His invasion, also sack the Imperial city and killed of almost half of the Cyrodiil population. Plane of Oblivion Hades's realm in Oblivion is called the Underworld, also known as the Realm of the Dead,Dialogue with Koagorath during "A Door to the Dead" or the Darkness Void by the Necromancers.Hades's Madness It is separated into two distinct communities: Styx, the manic and crazy side and side to be home of the creature of crazy, and Death Valley, the home of the UnDead, the horrific, dark and ominous side. The Underworld describes darkness, ground is nothing more than sludge; the sky constantly burns, and yet the air is beyond freezing similar to Coldharbour. Hades is also accompanying by his chancellor Koagorath as his advisor, and the Nobles of his realm, the Duke and Duchess of Styx and Death Valley. It also said that the Underworld been a home to the Undead. Given the title and power of rulership of Undead, Hades was only sent his undead army to Tamriel. Rivalries Aedra and others Hades have variously rivalries with Aedra, as well of the Ten Divines and the Daedra. Since he become an Daedric Prince, Hades had the total of at least 14 rivals. Marcella Septim His archrival, Marcella Septim, then later worshipped as Divine Goddess Marcella first battle when she responded by going to went to crusade and travel to Hades 's plane of oblivion in 4E 192. Tamrielic historians authors described the will be feud between Daedric Prince Hades and Empress Marcella Septim (later Goddess Marcella). When Marcella Septim died in 5E 68 and become an Ten Divine Goddess, the rivalries between Hades and Marcella becoming even more hated through the years. Her ascended into divinity to Marcella, Goddess of War and Peace, created an all new feud, like an god vs. goddess. In the Rivalries: Marcella-Hades, it revealed that the Hades -Marcella feud into an hateful relationship as archenemies.Rivalries: Marcella-Hades Marcella Septim and Hades met, the two went to duel. Hades was too powerful and severe wounded Dragonborn, with she was growing weak and contuining dueling. Marcella use her thu'um against Hades. The wounded Marcella then saved by ghostly Rasmanl before Hades about to end her, both Marcella Septim and Rasmanl finally defeated Hades.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Second Edition: Cyrodiil While Hades was banished from Nirn and Tamriel, but it were rumors in Cyrodiil and Tamriel, even it starting the rumors sometimes after Marcella Septim's death and turned into the Goddess Marcella. Plenty small bands of Undead rumored and spotting all over Tamriel. Meanwhile during the Fifth Era, Hades returns to Tamriel and rise an UnDead army to tried to attempted took Tamriel by force and he "wants to be their Supreme Commander of Nirn", but it will turn deadly that Hades have to defeat every Aedra.Events of "The Elder Scrolls VI: Invasion" The return of Hades considered Marcella that she will defeating him once more as rumors that his Undead army plunged Tamriel with the UnDead Army where Hades's plans were foiled.Events of "The Elder Scrolls VI: Underworld" Hades was forced to confront and woundedly Marcella Septim one-on-one and he was defeated by Marcella. His invasion, also sack the Imperial city and killed of almost half of the Cyrodiil population. Hades also wants Marcella's soul, because he could be powerful Daedric Prince multiple times, by failed, leaving Marcella bleeding and wounded. Maeldr Richcloak Daedra Peryite It considered that Peryite, Prince of Pestilence, one of the weakest of the Daedric Princes despite his dragon-like appearance. In order to have power of curses (also Malacath have the power of curses; but it not bad-like curses), Hades needs to challenged and defeating Peryite at his realm of Oblivion. Legends stated that Hades once up to his shrine in Cyrodiil, disguising as an Imperial, demanding and challenge Peryite to an duel. Peryite accepted the duel. Once Hades confronts and by defeating Peryite. Molag Bal Having considered one of the most popular Daedric Prince of the UnDead, as well of having good relationships like other Daedra Lords, but it can be that two currently rivals of Boethiah, Daedric Prince of Deceit and Molag Bal, Daedric Prince of Schemes. During the Second Era, Hades start rival with both Princes of Plots and Schemes, soon after an two eras after becoming Daedra Lord, and they started to made a alliance and confronted Hades, ended with an 1–2 battle. It ended when Hades was defeated for the first time by Boethiah and Molag Bal, and was banished from Tamriel and was waited until five centuries later during the Fourth Era. Tauraril Athan Hades have another rival which is Tauraril Athan or Athan become archrivals, but formerly as allies. Athan was late Duke of Skywatch and Commander of the Dominion under High King Larethahl Elsinlock, and even was developed friendship with Marcella Septim after the Second White-Gold Concordat was signed, ending the Fifth Era. Athan have been suffering from madness and insanity fifteen years later, and become an learning nercromancy and having changed his identify as the "The Commander". After Than's death in 5E 39, Hades turned Athan an Daedra after his deathbed that he wants to be served Hades's side. The memories that Athan had as an Daedra, it was learned that Hades were responsibility of killing Athan's parents on 4E 171; which Hades both declines and admits it, but it will making Athan very angry, and that relationship with Hades and Athan decrease after multiple attempts by trying to defeat Marcella (which leads to have allied on Athan's revenge). Hades more convicts that both Marcella and Athan is now reunited and allied to try to defeat him, but it will be matter that if Hades defeats both Marcella and Athan or other way around. Associations Boethiah According to legend, it had said that Hades was the brother of his fellow Daedric Prince Boethiah, even at the time that both of the brothers/siblings were into a similar short rivalry during the Second Era. After Boethiah defeated Hades however, Hades somewhat changed and start devoted towards Boethiah. Hades and Boethiah had a devoted unsurpassably alliance between the brothers. In A Daedric Brothership, it describes that both Hades and Boethiah are quiet dangerously and toughest if they're in duos or alliance between the brothers.A Daedric Brothership It also said that Hades give Boethiah a manor in his realm, the Underworld. But Boethiah likes when Hades' former self and powerful. Even Boethiah's likable is when Hades himself manipulated Tauraril Athan, and soon to become Hades' lieutenants, and later soon to sided with the Ten Divines. Azura and Mephala Besides Boethiah, Azura, Queen of Dawn and Dusk and Mephala, the Webspinner and Prince of Obfuscation and Secrecy. It had said that Hades had worked with Azura and Mephala to work with the Dunmer people. Worship Dunmer Hades had a role with the Dunmer people in Morrowind,Hades and Dunmer which Dunmer is former Chimer also known as the Changed Ones. The Dunmer also worshiped Hades, Prince of the Dead and was nicknamed the "Manipulator-God". Boethiah approached a group of Trinimac's followers and began preaching to them an alternative viewpoint: the Aldmer were weak and unworthy of their immortality, and their mortal existence was a trial which all mer had to endure. Instead Trinimac was defeated by Boethiah and Trinimac become Malacath. While Boethiah, Azura and Mephala was worshipped as the "Good" Daedra, Hades become one of the "good" Daedra, which also he enjoy suffer and pain. In the Dunmeri Pantheon, Hades is considered called the Unseen One by the Dunmer and as well nicknamed the "Deadgod". Hades is considered the God of Manipulation by the Dunmer people. When the Tribunal defeated by the Nerevarine in 3E 427, Boethiah sent a invited to his brother the Deadgod to joining the The Reclamations, which Hades agreed to rival to the House of Troubles. While Hades and Boethiah is considered a duo called the Siblings of Destruction, the Dunmer considered Hades that one of most dangerous and favorable then Boethiah. A personal trait of Dunmer follows within Marcella Septim's grandmother's Dunmer ancestors. Breton In the Bretony Pantheon, Hades was worship as Aides in High Rock. Hades and the Bretons made a unfamiliar alliance with each other, and made allied within the High Rock's Thieves Guild to assassinate the Breton royal family. Even the Bretons also have their main religion in High Rock is the worship of the Ten Divines, along side with three Elven deities, Magnus, Y'ffre, and Phynaster, and Sheor, who is unique to the Bretons. Hades also the first and only Dunmer deity who joined the Bretons. Khajiit He is also worship within the Khajiiti Pantheon as Haades in Elsweyr,Hades and the Khajiit homeland of the Khajiit or cat-like people. With he is commonly known as the "Dead Cat", Hades also one of the many prominent Daedric Princes in the culture, alongside as Sheogorath, Hermaeus Mora, Hircine, Mephala and Sanguine. Cult The cult, the Order of the Dead was formed by a future Emperor and Dictator Antonius Mede in 4E 95 after Antonius was kicked out of the Arcane University due to necromancy. Upon Antonius's succession, the Dead Emperor become Dictator in 4E 119, which leads to the Cyrodiilic Civil War, and his defeat after the Battle for Ruby Throne in 4E 128 that Antonius was actually alive and faked his own death to continued his study on mercomancy somewhere in Skyrim. The Cult was also known as the "UnDead Cult" or "Dead Cult", because of the order's patron was Hades, the Prince of the Dead. It was also known for the home of the necromancers, which Hades collect their souls to his plane of Oblivion, the Underworld after done a service and purpose. The cult also re-recruited the former members of the infamous Order of the Black Worm and the Mythic Dawn. Artifacts Spear of Hades Hades's most powerful artifact and the famous weapon, the Spear, the Spear of Gashing Pity or mainly known as "Spear of Souls" had appeared both and . The spear is also wielded personally by Hades, which makes it his personal weapon,Tamrielic Lore and the Spear itself was powerful and it's said that it can kill either an mortal and an god in few hits. It was that during the events in Morrowind, it was lightly similar to the Hircine's Spear of the Hunter. Bit it took the appearance of an Daedric spear, with the enchanting unique weapon that does applies Soul trap and health damage to the victim by 25 seconds. It was used both the Hero of Kvatch and the Nerevarine. Some scholars say that the Spears was made way before Hades was made. In the events in Morrowind, the Nerevarine was rewarded a Soultrapper spear by Boethiah after the quest "Soultrapper". In Oblivion, the Soultrapper returns when the Hero of Kvatch was rewarded the Soultrapper by Hades after the quest, "The Last Soul". Staff of Eternal Reign Similar to Staff of Sheogorath, it also describe as a Hades's symbol of rulership of all Undead and his realm. The origins of the Staff is quiet familiar to Sheogorath's staff by Hades's. Harald Story-Teller, author of it's own book of the Staff, it said that the staff was given the power of summon, raise and commanded the undead. It also said that the Staff was temporary used and held by "The Wolf Queen" Potema Septim.The Staff of Eternal Reign Witherbrand The Daedric-made unique two-handed katana Witherbrand is also Hades' pervious weapon in battle, but later given to Hades's champion. The origins about the katana is still unknown, but it usually from the Akaviri Dragonguard officer's sword. Rival to Goldbrand, artifact by Boethiah it was said that both Boethiah and Hades rivalred their katanas to duel, which it was unknown who won or the battle who fought during the Third Era, possible sixty-one years before the Oblivion Crisis. Powers and Abilities As the ruler of the Underworld and everything that resides within it, Hades is both the evil and powerfull of the Daedra. Hades is naturally a force to be reckoned with by any being who is foolish enough to anger him. His will alone is the absolute authority in both the gloomy realm itself as well as all other areas that are under his control; Nothing happens in the realm without his knowledge of it. *'Cerebrokinesis': Hades's most popular is to manipulate thoughts, mindsets of mortals. His noble victims of it are Commander Tauraril Athan, after the Aldmeri-Cyrodiilic War. *'Death-Force Manipulation': Hades could kill or manipulate death forces to his will and since he was the God of the Underworld, he had secondary authority and representative of death; the primary authority and representative of death was Thanatos, God of Death, who was killed by Kratos for killing the Spartan's brother Deimos. It is unknown whether Kratos now represented death, but all death forces the Spartan had were reclaimed by Hades, The Underworld God. *'Immortality': Like all Gods, Hades was immortal, and could not be slain by mortal means. *'Invisibility': Despite not using it in battle, he possibly used it when Kratos entered his palace where he wasn't able to be seen in the dark and walks right in as apposed to fall from the ceiling during the battle. *'Invulnerability': Hades was invincible to certain forms of attacks, all mortal weapons, and able to take significant amounts of force. Kratos only managed to defeat him by ripping his own soul out of his body and had to destroy the pieces of flesh he tore from Hades twice, lest the Ruler of the Underworld keep recovering. *'Necromancy': As the ruler of the Underworld, Hades has absolute control over the souls of the dead and his world, to the degree where he was able to gift them to worthy mortals, Hades can also instantly steal souls from mortals or magical beings from far. The best example of this is seen when Hades stole Atlas's soul and absorbed it. While Kratos traversed the dangers of Pandora’s Temple, Hades gifted him with the souls of the Underworld to aid him in his journey. These souls are much stronger if they are summoned from the deepest depths of Tartarus. These souls can viciously maul Kratos’ enemies to death, or weaken them enough for him to finish them off. *'Power Bestowal': Followers of Hades are granted a fraction of Lord Hades' powers and become Warriors that literally fight with Spirit. They are capable of using their abilities to steal life force from others and emit dangerous elemental attacks that target the Soul of another enemy. Followers of Hades can also use teleportation to surprising his enemies and can also use stealth to become invisible or become spirits to protect themselves temporarily. They are capable of summoning a few hands of Hades to aid them in battle. Due to Hades granting these powers they should be able to replicate them (some of which they did) on a smaller scale. *'Pyrokinesis': In the comics, he was capable of launching massive fireballs, indicating his ability of Pyrokinesis. Likewise when really hurt by Kratos during their battle, his realm would ignite with a burning inferno. *'Regeneration': Hades possessed great regenerative powers, such as when Kratos ripped a piece of his flesh out, he could heal himself simply by placing the flesh back, he is also capable of regenerating by stealing the life force of others. *'Shapeshifting': Hades could also shapeshift, which he demonstrated during his battle with Kratos, as he increased his size throughout the battle, eventually growing to the size of a giant. This was also shown during the Great War of the Gods and Titans. *'Soul Removal': Hades, using the Claws of Hades, could remove the soul of any living being: mortals, beasts, fellow gods and even Titans. **'Soul Absorption/Soul Empowerment': Every removed soul can be absorbed by the user of the Claws of Hades, bestowing certain abilities on the user or increase their power. This allowed Hades to become more powerful, with every taken soul. **'Soul Materialization': Hades was able to summon souls to attack his enemies, fighting for him. This ability was even more outspoken, when he used the claws, as he could use it to summon the souls of powerful monster, utilizing their abilities briefly. *'Superhuman Agility': Despite his appearance, Hades is quite agile, being able to scale down Olympus with his Claws alone and being able to back-flip over Titans who are taller than skyscrapers with no effort. *'Superhuman Durability:': Hades should have a similar level of durability that Ares possesses, he also recovered from one of Atlas' Earthquake attacks with no injuries. *'Superhuman Stamina:': Hades showed no sign of fatigue in his battle with Kratos or during the battles with the Titans. *'Superhuman Strength': As a God, Hades has super strength, his strength is incredible, able to overpower Titans with ease, and match Kratos in battle. While scaling Mount Olympus, Hades pulled down a Titan with one heave. While fighting Kratos, Hades' stomps were enough to create shockwaves. *'Telekinesis': Hades possessed great telekinesis, he was able to make the flesh Kratos tore out of him move back to him. *'Teleportation': Hades could teleport from Olympus, the Underworld and to mortal world. *'Umbrakinesis': Hades was also able to manipulate and control shadow and darkness as he demonstrated in his fight with Kratos. Hades could also breath dark energy from his mouth. Trivia *Hades was inspiration and resemblance of Greek God Hades, chthonic god of the underworld and Osiris, god of the afterlife, the underworld, and rebirth in ancient Egyptian religion. *Upon the first confrontation between Marcella Septim and Hades, he mention of having been with Ysgramor and the return. *In the Greek mythology, the origin of Hades' name is uncertain, but has generally been seen as meaning "the unseen one". So in the Daedra Worship, Hades was called the "Unseen One". Gallery File:HadesSitting.jpg|Pre-Hades Sitting at his throne. File:Hadesupclose.jpg|Upclose of Hades. Notes Appearances * * * * **